Piglet Pig
Full Name = Piglet Pig Gender = Male Occupation = Leader of The Pets Company and Pet Land College Student at Pets Graduation College Eye color = Black Family = King Pig (Father) Queen Pig (Mother) Little Piglet (Step Brother) Enemies = King Kai Queen Martha Mr. Bunky Queen Lovely Ice Cubes (Deceased) Soldiers Bad Copy Pets Army Anchor Head Men (Deceased) Slave master (Deceased) Evil Girl (Deceased) Age = 17 years old (born April 14th, 1998) Piglet Pig is the leader of The Pets Company. He is also the king of Pet Land(the country he and other animals live in). Piglet was the prince of the rich and kind country. But soon, his dad past away. He is the wisest of The Pets, and the strongest fighter of them all. Piglet also tries to give the best to his team, and tries to make The Pets Company a better place for his friends to live in. Biography Childhood Piglet was born in a hospital, and was raised in the castle where his mother and father ruled Pet Land along with three turtles: King Turb and Queen Turb. There, he met their son, Turtle Turb, who was one year, a month, and two days younger than Piglet. They lived in the castle happily. But when he turned seven and Turtle turned six, a slave master stole the two and made them slaves. The work was annoying, until they learned the art of karate. They killed the slave master along with their dads. They went back and lived in the castle again. The Pets Suddenly, when Piglet was 13 and Turtle was 12, their dads died. Sadly, Piglet and Turtle had to try to make a new living. A few days later, Turtle started The Pets Company along with Piglet, and they succeeded. They invited many pets, and Piglet lived a happy life as the ruler of The Pets, and having fun and meeting his new companions, who seem just like his parents. Personality Childhood When Piglet was younger, he was a curious but careful child. He was kind, and very affectionate to his parents. He was kind, and a little smart. To his parents, Piglet was a kind child who tries his best to be safe but curious. He was less smart than Turtle, though. Once, he thought turtles ate pigs even though the teeth were really small, but Turtle knew Piglet wasn't even close to being yummy, so he told him. Also, Piglet cried not so much when he was a baby, because he had a good life in the castle. The Pets Piglet is the smartest pet in The Pets Company. He is currently in college with Turtle and Horton. This is his first year in college, and same with Turtle. He learns all the subjects in one day. When he isn't at college, Piglet isn't so serious, but sometimes he is, if something is really serious. However, he is also kind and tries to be less serious. He is very mature like Turtle; he doesn't tease others when he wins, he doesn't yell when he loses, nor talks loudly. Family King Pig Main article: King Pig King Pig is Piglet's father and was on of the two ruler of Pet Land. He was very happy about having a son. King Pig is the one who named Pet Land it's name. Also, he raised Piglet and taught him a lot of things in his past life. As a dad, he yells at his son, but very rarely, because the pets in Pet Land aren't as clumsy as babies are in this time. Piglet's dad was always proud of his son learning a lot of things, and everything else. He was pretty protective of Piglet because Piglet wasn't taught the art of fighting yet, but the slave master was able to steal him. However, once King Pig found Piglet, he started protecting very close and teaching him the art of fighting. Queen Pig Main article: Queen Pig Queen Pig is Piglet's mom and was the queen of Pet Land. She was hurt when she was producing her baby Piglet, but she was so happy to have him as her son. Queen Pig raised Piglet like King Pig did. As a normal mom, she was kind and gave many chances to his son to improve in his life, and tried to calm his husband, King Pig, when he shouted at Piglet. Fortunately, his yelling happens really rare, so she wouldn't always have to struggle to calm her husband down. She was also pretty protective of Piglet, but didn't know a lot of fighting skills. That was why she didn't really go after the slave master after she stole Piglet and Turtle. However, she was King Pig's 'assistant' when he taught Piglet the art of fighting. Little Piglet Main article: Little Piglet Little Piglet is Piglet Pig's step-son and the leader of The Pets Jr.. He was born from an evil pig who was in King Kai's army. He has a very close relationship with Piglet; they have met each other when Little Piglet was only three years old. Even though they are brothers, they rarely even fight. The reason is that Little Piglet always tries to behave and act like a new leader in The Pets Company. In the first comic book of The Pets Company, Piglet almost died in a fight by a huge evil girl with very sharp claws. However, even though Little Piglet was a weaker fighter than Piglet, he immediately leapt and killed the evil girl in an outrage. Relationships The Pets The Pets Company is ruled by Piglet Pig. They follow his orders in just about anything. They don't fight with him much. They have a very good relationship with Piglet. Each and every one of them have found a part of Piglet's life. For example, Kitty represents Piglet when he was a reckless child sometimes when listening to ideas. Also, Little Piglet represents Piglet when he was a brave fighter, fighting the slave master. Trivia *He is the ruler of Pet Land and The Pets Company *He speaks almost every language. (Life of The Pets) *Piglet is the strongest fighter of The Pets Company. (About The Pets) *Piglet can use his legs and fly off the ground. (The Robot Pets Collection) *Even though currently Piglet is smarter than Turtle, he was less smarter than him when both of them were babies. *He is currently 17 years old, in college, his first five weeks so far. *He once said, "Pets are all welcome!" Spike Kitten *Piglet made a lab and is the leader of that. *Piglet can be a little harsh on The Pets sometimes. *He had to fight a battle against evil pets to get his powerful crown. Piglet Pig *There is a game about that called Get That Crown.